frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Eliane
'Elsa Eliane '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Front Mission 4 ''and its novelization, ''Front Mission 4 ~Elsa~ . Biography Elsa enlisted in the E.C. French Army at the age of 18 and worked 3 years for them as a volunteer. At the age of 21, Elsa applied to become a wanzer pilot and succeeded after a year of intense training. Elsa reached the rank of Master Sergeant in the E.C. French Army before applying to the Durandal, as recommended by one of her superior officers. Although she had no actual combat experience at the time, Elsa is capable of piloting a wanzer with little difficulty. In the beginning of the game, Elsa trains with Latona and Beck in the Durandal training field when she was teached by Zead Elger, the leader of the Durandal. After the training with Latona and Beck, the Durandal explains the training has learned in the briefing room. During travel to the German border, she meets Dranz in the border as the Blauer Nebel, she meets Bosch at the transport due to the Bauer Nebel base, The Durandal arrives the Blauer Nebel base with Rolf Wagner, after take out with Wagner, she believed that Wagner is here with a moment. In the common room of Durandal, she and Latona meets the Frederick Lancaster at the HQ, they arrives the pub Ritter's with Frederick, with the Robert, the Durandal jumps out of the transport in the near Zaftran border. Due to cross to Zaftra region with border, the border has took out the explosion, and goes outside Zaftra, however they arrives the port with Chang, Elsa sees the wanzer that stored in the warehouse. The zaftrans attack and destroy the wanzer, they escape with the Chang's ship, then the Robert arrives to pick up the Durandal team, then transport to the Megafloat base and kills Dranz. They got information that the Madeira is under attack by U.C.S. forces, they soon take out entire U.C.S army in the Madeira. Back to the transport, Robert tells her there is a bad news from Maddox, there is the carrier is under attack by Zaftrans, as soon stop Zaftrans from being destroying the carrier. Returning to the HQ, Elsa tells Allison there is a news from the Paris, she will return to the HQ when she met the Frederick at the pub. During journey to the English army camp, the Durandal meet the General Telford at the camp, during attack by the Zaftrans, the Blauer Nebel general got killed by wanzer's self destruct. The Durandal arrives to the Paris to stop the invasion, the missile home towards the transport, Robert manage evade them until avoid them. As arrives on the outside Paris, Wagner left as the team take out the Blauer Nebel army, the team arrives the Paris wih the transport with Robert, arriving to the Paris, the Durandal team take out the Zaftran wanzer and transports with Zeman and Rolf, after battle, Elsa blames that Wagner's wanzer has explode. In the field, Elsa trains Latona during the affection, she shots to the recruit in the side. After failure the recruit tells it's my fail if get shot, as the party between Durandal, the Durandal team runs off and sees the transport flies around. Gallery Elsa Eliane in Office Clothes.jpg|Artwork of Elsa in her casual clothing Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 4